


Just gals being pals

by hellareyna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amusement Park, F/F, Femslash, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, Pipalia, Post Series, lady kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia is able to have a week off from saving the world with the huntresses so she spends it with the most beautiful girl at camp half blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just gals being pals

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. Hope it isn't My Immortal level bad. Also the title is a meme. (I am sorry father for I have sinned) This is post giants war.

"No! I told you I won't go on the stupid ride" Thalia shouted at Piper. "I don't care what the cheesy article said"  


Piper groaned and dragged and Thalia along to the Ferris wheel. Piper had found an article on what the most romantic things you could do on Long Island were as soon as she found out the huntresses were staying at Camp Half-Blood for a week. Even though they Iris Messaged each other every week. Piper missed Thalia so much and just wanted to spend every second she could with her girlfriend on that beautiful cool night in Long Island. So that's why even though Thalia refused to go on the ride Piper gave the ride operator six tickets. Then they waited in the long line for the wheel.  


"This isn’t funny, Piper!" Thalia whispered sternly in Piper’s ear.  
Piper giggled. She loved when Thalia got scared. She knew she shouldn’t laugh at her girlfriend's stress, but she just looked so gosh darn cute. As they waited Thalia ran to the bathroom, but after a while and she was still in the bathroom Piper got worried. Where was her cute little girlfriend?  


“Ma'am, it's your turn!” said the ride operator, “The ride is going to close in twenty minutes if you don’t go now you won’t be able to.”  
Piper considered her options. Go on a rickety old ride alone, or run to find her girlfriend. Piper ran towards the bathrooms in search of Thalia.  


“Thalia! Thalia, where are you, babe?” Piper shouted fearing Thalia left because she had been annoyed by Thalia.  
If only she hadn’t pressured her into the ride. Piper knew Thalia was afraid of heights, but she thought she would be fine with the little ferris wheel. Oh, no if this ruined their relationship forever Piper would never forgive herself.  


“Yeah?”  
Piper turned. There was Thalia. Standing at the cotton candy stand. Piper smiled. She could have left to go to the huntresses but she stayed. She was here.  
"I'm so sorry for pressuring you into going on the ride. That article wasn't even real I just made it up so you'd be with me all week. I…" Piper stuttered. "I'm sorry Thalia."  


"I know"  


"What?" Piper was confused.  


"I knew that article wasn't real. Who in their right minds would think a place called Adventure Land is romantic. This place is creepy and gross. But it's also cute. Just like my girlfriend"  


Piper gasped. Thalia and she had been to a point where they were seen as dating for a few months, but that was the first time Thalia had ever called Piper her girlfriend. Piper blushed. She realized she'd been silent for a little too long.  


"So, are we going to go on the ride then?" Piper finally muttered.  


Thalia smiled. She grabbed Piper's hand with one hand and her cotton candy in the other. Then they skipped towards the ride together happily. When they reached the Ferris wheel the operator was closing the gate. Piper felt like she was going to cry. Thalia looked at her and frowned.  


"Stop!" Thalia shouted.  


The man turned around. He saw them frowned, then had a look of strange realization, on his face. Reopening the gate slowly he motioned for the young couple to come forward. He looked as though he were about to faint. Piper didn't notice. She was too busy looking at her girlfriend's smirk.  
Thalia ran to the first seat of the Ferris wheel and giggled as she looked at the operator. Piper snickered realizing Thalia had probably used the mist to convince the man she was someone important. Piper wanted to scold her, but she really did want to go on the ride. She slid in next to Thalia.  


"Hit it" Thalia shouted to the operator as she buckled her and Piper up in the Ferris wheel.  


"Who does he think we are?" Piper whispered into Thalia's ear regretting not using charm speak.  


"We may or may not be Kristen Stewart and a random cutie." Thalia whispered back as Piper smiled naughtily, "I'm kidding. This guy is just nice." Piper smiled bigger at her girlfriend's humor.  


As Thalia and Piper rode they looked out at the sound and smiled. Then Piper leaned over and kissed Thalia's cheek. Thalia's eyebrows popped up, her cheeks began to blush.  


Thalia grabbed Piper's face and whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to?"  


Piper nodded. Thalia pulled Piper towards her and pushed her lips towards her own. Piper felt fireworks going through her mind, and euphoria shivered through her body. This kiss was more than she had ever experienced with Jason. Then Piper grabbed Thalia's face and put her other hand on the other girl's side.  


Then they felt a lurch. They fell apart abruptly and giggled as they straightened themselves out from their quick make out session. The ride was quickly coming to an end and Piper realized she hadn't done what she had planned this whole trip for.  


"Hey" Piper shouted to the operator, sticking her head out the side of her seat.  


Just that one word of charm speak did the trick. He stopped the machine and Piper rattled the seat. Thalia screamed, then giggled and gave Piper a quick peck.  


"Continue the ride, please" Piper shouted to the man, using her charm speak, again.  


He started it back up and Thalia giggled. She was so happy to have such a beautiful and sweet girlfriend.  


As the ride came to a final stop and they had gotten from their seats, Thalia and Piper thanked the man for the extra ride. Piper was particularly happy for the kiss that the ride allowed for her to have. As they were walking off the platform hand and hand Piper turned upon hearing the man's voice.  


"Wow, you guys certainly are great friends. I wish my buddy would be as fun with me as you guys are together"  


Thalia looked over at Piper. Piper looked over at Thalia. They were both holding back laughter. Piper was barely standing up from all her laughter. Thalia was leaning on Piper for help. The two girls gasped for a breath of air as they drowned in laughter.  


Piper grabbed Thalia's hand for support and hobbled away with her laughing. Yup, just gals being pals.


End file.
